


Mr. Bitty

by thefiveboxingwizards



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, casual homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefiveboxingwizards/pseuds/thefiveboxingwizards
Summary: “Jack!” A middle-aged sports reporter with a mustache that even Shitty would find vile garners Jack’s attention. Jack nods at the reporter and the man continues, “You’re wearing a new name on your sweater this season.”______I found this in my docs and thought I'd post it. See the end notes for information regarding future fics. :)
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov & Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 23
Kudos: 242





	Mr. Bitty

“Jack!” A middle-aged sports reporter with a mustache that even Shitty would find vile garners Jack’s attention. Jack nods at the reporter and the man continues, “You’re wearing a new name on your sweater this season.”

“Yes,” Jack answers. The reported stares at Jack expectantly as though waiting for more. “Did you have a question?” Jack asks.

“Care to elaborate on the name change?” Mustache adds.

“I got married during the off season. It wasn’t exactly a secret.” Jack laughs to himself as he thinks about the countless wedding photos he and his friends posted over the course of that week.

“Was great wedding! Even better pie!” Tater slaps Jack on the back and attempts to pull some of the attention onto himself.

Jack smiles thankfully at Tater, but Mustache proves to be one stubborn asshole. “What I mean to ask is: why the name change, Jack?”

Jack sighs and says, “Why not? I love my husband. We’d talked about possibly hyphenating, but our names didn’t really hyphenate well. In the end I decided I wanted his name.” Jack shrugs and leans back in his chair.

“Well, why didn’t Eric take your name?” Mustache finally asks the question Jack knows he’s been dying to find the answer to.

“And saddle our future children with a name at the end of the alphabet? That would be cruel.” Jack’s response gets a few chuckles from the other reporters present and Mustache seems to finally get the message that Jack isn’t going to give him what he wants.

A different reporter, this time a woman with her hair cut in a fade turns to Tater and asks, “Alexei, how has it been, adjusting to Jack’s new name?”

“Horrible!” Tater shouts. 

Jack turns to his friend, confusion evident on his face.

Tater continues, “Can’t call Zimmboni ‘Zimmboni’ no more! Have to find new nickname for him. We have been calling Jack ‘Mr. Bitty.’ Is terrible! He love new nickname! Look at him face! He smile so big. He love new name too much!”

Jack scoffs and turns his head down while he attempts to stifle the smile growing on his face. He really does love his new name.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Jack Bittle is neat. anklavhlkewajf Okay but actually, I think if they hyphenate, it should be Zimmermann-Bittle. Unpopular I know, but it just sounds better than Bittle-Zimmermann. Three syllables-two syllables sounds better than two syllables-three syllables.
> 
> I was looking through my docs and found this fic and several WIPs that I'd forgotten about. I have 5 Zimbits WIPs hahahahaaa. I intend to post the most complete of the 5 soon, I should be done with this fic by December (likely even earlier). It's currently just over 20k and should be around 25-30k when done. Would y'all prefer this fic posted all at once or in chapters? (Before I forget, this fic is E rated at the moment. If enough people want me to lower the rating, I can edit it to an M rating.)
> 
> Have a teaser in the form of the summary I have written in my notes:
> 
> “Never have I ever blown a dude,” Shitty shouts.
> 
> Bitty locks eyes with Jack as Jack slowly lowers his bottle from his lips. Jack’s cheeks are lightly pinked and his brow furrows as he turns his head down to examine the label on his beer bottle as though it’s the most intense math problem he’s ever been presented with. Bitty suddenly feels light-headed and disoriented. “Lord, I must be drunker than I thought,” Bitty mumbles to himself.
> 
> His head is reeling over what he may or may not have hallucinated. Has Jack Zimmermann—epitome of heterosexuality—given a boy a blow job before?  
> ——  
> In the fall of 2014 SMH plays a game of Never Have I Ever in which Jack accidentally comes out to Bitty. With the knowledge that Jack is simply uninterested in a relationship with him in his back pocket, Bitty resolves to move on. 
> 
> When Bitty gets himself a boyfriend during Jack’s final semester, Jack starts to realize some of the things he’s been feeling are a little more than platonic. But he realizes too little too late. Bittle deserves better anyway.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [thefiveboxingwizards](https://thefiveboxingwizards.tumblr.com/)


End file.
